Serie Blizzard - Blizzard in New york
by Unidui
Summary: Cinque one shot, tutte ispirate dalle immagini del Blizzard che si abbatte quasi ogni anno sulla costa Est degli Stati Uniti, spero vi strappi due minuti di tenerezza. Ambientate da qualche parte tra la fine della prima e la terza stagione, e poi più in la spaziando tra la fine dell'ottava e il futuro
1. Chapter 1

**Blizzard in New York**

"Cosa ci fai qui Castle? Ti avevo detto che non mi serviva nulla" perché doveva sempre fare le cose di testa sua, non una volta che le desse retta. Aveva un'emicrania epocale, probabilmente qualche linea di febbre e voleva solo starsene rintanata nel suo appartamento, sotto la coperta di lana di Johanna, a guardare film con un solo occhio aperto

"generi di conforto" le sorrise, alzò due pacchetti che teneva uno per mano, sembrava non avesse neanche sentito la sua domanda. Rimase lì fiducioso che l'avrebbe fatto entrare, prima o poi, anche per il solo fatto che nel corridoio del suo palazzo si gelava

"sta per arrivare il blizzard più forte da dieci anni e tu invece di rimanere a giocare alla playstation nel tuo caldo loft, sei vento qui?" detta così sembrava una cosa carina da fare, e in effetti lo era

"è già arrivato, veramente" aveva i capelli fradici di neve, ma lei era troppo appannata dal raffreddore per fare collegamenti, neve, bagnato, freddo si stava congelando sul pianerottolo!

"entra o ti prenderai un'influenza"

"ad essere precisi, dato le condizioni in cui sei, la prenderò soprattutto se entro"

"Castle! Vuoi entrare o no!"

"sì, sì ecco, sono entrato, grazie" fece una specie di balzo verso l'interno dell'appartamento, lasciando una pozzanghera di neve sciolta sul legno, si guardò i piedi "scusaaa" lei scosse la testa arrendendosi, richiuse la porta mentre lui si diresse senza esitazioni verso il bancone della cucina

"cosa stai facendo Castle?"

"invado i tuoi spazi, se vuoi puoi spararmi non appena risulto troppo fastidioso"

"non mi tentare…ma cosa stai cercando?"

Apriva in continuazione sportelli e cassetti della cucina "il nulla, qui è il centro di un buco nero, vero? Che ha risucchiato qualsiasi cosa possa essere commestibile, no aspetta aspetta, come non detto" buttò nel cestino dei rifiuti qualcosa che assomigliava, molto alla lontana, ad un ciuffo di sedano

Kate era rimasta a guardarlo con le mani sui fianchi, lo avrebbe strozzato, sempre così sicuro di sé da risultare irritante, ma anche così gentile e attento, soprattutto costante. Non l'aveva più mollata, dal primo libro, ne erano usciti già due e il terzo era in fase finale, ne avevano passate di tutti i colori, avevano frequentato persone diverse, tecnicamente lei in quel momento era impegnata con Josh, già 'tecnicamente', non gli aveva ancora detto che ne aveva abbastanza delle sue totali assenze. Continuò ad osservarlo e sospirò. Dovette averlo fatto in modo alquanto rumoroso perché Castle aveva alzato lo sguardo dal pianale della cucina su cui era intento a sistemare le vettovaglie che aveva portato "che c'è, ah lo so, sono irresistibile quando sono ai fornelli…immaginavo che neanche tu ne saresti stata immune"

"cosa? No, ma che…nei tuoi sogni Castle…" sì era irresistibile vederlo ai fornelli, ancora si ricordava quella mattina che le stava preparando i pancake, con quei buffi capelli arruffati che gli incorniciavano un viso assonnato e soddisfatto, e non ci fosse stato di mezzo un serial killer e un cadavere alla porta di casa… ma cosa diavolo stava pensando! Le medicine contro il raffreddore dovevano averle dopato il cervello, stava facendo pensieri su Castle?! Non sarebbe stata la prima volta e neanche l'ultima, ma aveva deciso che lui era pericoloso per lei, l'avrebbe fatta cadere in un abisso da cui sarebbe uscita a pezzi, aveva avuto due mogli, due divorzi e pure un ritorno di fiamma con ex, a cui andavano ad aggiungersi diverse dozzine di flirt affibbiategli dalla stampa, palesemente inventate, ma portavano acqua al suo mulino di negazione, lei sarebbe stata solo parte della nuova raccolta punti. Aveva deliberatamente omesso dalla lista, il suo innato senso dell'humor, la sua gentilezza, il fatto che adorasse la sua intesa con Alexis e altre due a tre cosette che avrebbero fatto pendere pericolosamente l'ago della bilancia su 'possibile'

Se lo doveva raccontare sempre più spesso questo ritornello perché altrimenti avrebbe capitolato, dopo la bomba sporca ne era stata certa, se non fosse apparso Josh dietro di lei, sarebbero andati a bere qualcosa insieme, avrebbero chiacchierato, e poi…

"niente?" sussultò alle parole di Rick

"eh cosa? Cosa… che hai detto Castle?" tentò di schiarirsi la voce cercando di capire se avesse pensato ad alta voce, era sbiancata

"tu non stai affatto bene Beckett, allora riformulo, possibile che non hai NIENTE in frigo, neanche del latte? Io a quello non ho proprio pensato…"

"non importa Castle, ho del caffè se voglio qualcosa di caldo, oh, ma scusami, non ti ho offerto niente…" si rese conto di essere stata scortese e scorbutica dal momento in cui si era materializzato alla sua porta

Lo raggiunse alla dispensa in cerca della scatolina con la polvere caffè, arrivandogli molto vicino, troppo, stretti nel budello creato dal piano di lavoro e la macchina del gas, s'incastrarono per un millisecondo, fu qualcosa di impercettibile, che entrambi, invece percepirono come una scarica da mille volt, eppure non era la prima volta che entravano in contatto fisico

Kate svicolò prendendo il bollitore e fiondandosi verso il lavandino, troppo velocemente forse "ehi Beckett, non ho cattive intenzioni, volevo solo, insomma non sopportavo l'idea che tu fossi sola e malaticcia" si riferiva all'ennesimo viaggio di Josh di cui si era lamentata con lui proprio il giorno prima "insomma io…ti preparo qualcosa di caldo e me ne vado, giuro che non ti importunerò oltre" aveva cambiato espressione e tono della voce

Altro che sicuro di sé e spavaldo, aveva dovuto ricorrere a tutto il suo coraggio per presentarsi lì e non perché non volesse, ma aveva il terrore che lei lo respingesse con il suo solito piglio altezzoso, non sapeva perché, ma era giunto ad un limite, sopportava sempre meno di essere messo da parte, anche se non avrebbe fatto nulla con lei, dal momento che aveva una relazione in corso, certo non con la persona più simpatica della terra, ma chi era lui per giudicare il MotorCylce Boy…

"ehi, no scusa, è che veramente non sono molto in forma stasera…" aveva detto la prima cosa che le era passata per la mente, l'intenzione era quella di giustificare quella reazione esagerata, ma si rese conto che in realtà lo stava invitando ad andare via

"ok, ricevuto, vado via" lanciò un'occhiata alla finestra la nevicata se possibile si era infittita, sarebbe stato un problema tornare a casa, all'andata un taxi l'aveva trovato, dubitava ne circolassero ancora con quella bufera, ma questo non era un problema di Kate, d'altro canto si era autoinvitato, cosa pretendeva?

"ti ho preso delle arance, lì c'è del brodo di pollo VERO, me lo sono fatto fare da un ristorante fidato e poi…" iniziò ad elencare le provviste mentre raccoglieva a ritroso i pezzi di abbigliamento invernale che aveva seminato strada facendo, sciarpa, guanti, giaccone. Arrivò alla porta ma Kate non lo aveva seguito era rimasta al bancone della cucina "Castle!" lui si girò non riuscendo a nascondere un lampo di speranza negli occhi "grazie…Castle, io…" squillò il telefono, dall'espressione che le vide apparire in volto capì c'era Josh dall'altro capo, tempo scaduto, lui aveva fatto il suo dovere di amico premuroso, vedeva che tentennava guardando lui e poi spostando lo sguardo sul cellulare che continuava a suonare "non c'è di che Beckett, a cosa servono i partner altrimenti, rispondi o Josh potrebbe preoccuparsi" sorrise, almeno sperò che quello che aveva messo sulla faccia ci assomigliasse almeno un po' ad un sorriso. Aprì la porta da solo e uscì senza darle tempo di replicare, improvvisamente gli mancava l'aria, scese le scale quasi correndo e rischiando di scivolare sul bagnato lasciato da chi era passato prima di lui.

Si buttò sotto la nevicata, cercava di riprendere pieno possesso delle sue facoltà, non era andato da lei con secondi fini, voleva solo…solo prendersi cura di lei, _andiamo Rick, sei uno scrittore, quante volte hai usato quell'espressione come sinonimo di Amare? Cosa ti aspettavi? Che cadesse ai tuoi piedi perché le hai portato 4 arance?_ Si era reso conto che, inconsciamente, aveva caricato di aspettative illecite quella sua sortita. Non c'era quasi nessuno in giro, era tardi e il vento spostava i fiocchi in ogni direzione. Si alzò il bavero del giaccone e iniziò a camminare affondando nella neve che ormai era salita di qualche centimetro rendendo difficile distinguere dove finisse il marciapiede e iniziasse la strada.

"Castle! Rick!" non se l'era immaginato, una voce fin troppo familiare lo aveva chiamato, si girò verso il punto da cui proveniva il suono disturbato dal sibilo del vento, e lei era lì, con una felpa, il cappuccio tirato sui capelli, che stava correndo verso di lui

"ho dimenticato qualcosa?" si tastò la giacca in cerca del cellulare, le chiavi, era tutto lì

"sì, hai dimenticato di bere il tuo caffè"

Aveva ancora il fiatone, non sapeva neanche come avesse fatto a scendere così velocemente le scale, dire che si sentiva uno straccio era un eufemismo, ma non le importava. Aveva risposto al telefono e si era pentita istantaneamente di quello che aveva fatto, no stavolta non lo avrebbe lasciato andare via in quel modo. Rivide come in trailer tutte le volte che aveva preferito Josh a lui, sapendo che lo faceva per comodità, per paura di impegnarsi seriamente, perché se avesse fatto un solo passo verso di lui, aveva la certezza cristallina che sarebbe stata una scelta totale e definitiva, senza scappatoie

"ti congelerai Beckett" quando le aveva messo il giaccone attorno alle spalle?

"ora ti congelerai tu Castle" gli sorrise timidamente prendendogli il braccio che teneva ancora il giubbotto

Continuavano a guardarsi negli occhi, incatenati da una forza invisibile, ma assolutamente tangibile, lui non osava andare oltre, avrebbe voluto, ma vedeva la faccia di Josh ovunque, e allora ci pensò lei. Dovette mettersi in punta di piedi per raggiungerlo, era in sneakers e non sui suoi soliti tacchi vertiginosi, quindi la distanza da colmare sembrava infinita, ma poi le labbra s'incontrarono, lui cedette, lei sorrise baciandolo e parlò senza staccare le labbra da lui "non c'è più, già da qualche tempo, mi serviva solo tempo di renderlo ufficiale" la risposta non si fece attendere, lui la cinse alla vita, la tirò verso di lui e le restituì un bacio colmo di passione che fece girare la testa ad entrambi.

Erano ricoperti di fiocchi di neve, uno spazzaneve passò a pochi metri da loro riportandoli con i pedi per terra, i visi si allargarono in sorrisi complici, poi Rick, come se nulla fosse, mise su una di quelle facce da schiaffi epiche e proseguì il discorso come se nulla fosse "facciamo così, vengo a prendere il caffè, ci asciughiamo…e magari mi fai vedere uno degli episodi di Temptation Lane"

"mi sembra un ottimo piano"

La tempesta di neve che ha coinvolto New York questa notte, ha superato le previsioni dei meteorologi che già l'avevano classificata, come la peggiore da dieci anni a questa parte, pare invece che siano stati battuti tutti i record conosciuti. Si raccomanda la cittadinanza di rimanere in casa e non uscire se non per motivi di estrema urgenza.

La tempesta di emozioni che era iniziata sul marciapiede vicino al 2540 E. 3rd Street invece non sarebbe probabilmente finita mai.

FINE


	2. Chapter 2

"Non ci posso credere!"

"A cosa?"

"Come ho fatto a farmi convincere?"

"Non ho dovuto convincerti, in realtà l'hai proposto tu"

"No, questa non te la passo Castle, IO avevo detto che sarebbe stata un'ottima idea tornare sul luogo del delitto a verificare, non ho mai detto di farlo in pieno blizzard"

"Cosa mai potrà capitare Beckett, non dobbiamo mica perquisire un parco aperto, è un bellissimo, antico edificio della New York dimenticata"

"No aspetta, tu sei voluto tornare perché ti piace l'architettura dei primi del '900? Sarebbe stato qui anche tra 48 ore, te ne rendi conto, vero"

"L'edificio sì, ma non questo" si arrampicò su un piccolo rialzo sotto una delle enormi finestre a compasso che circondavano la stanza per i quattro lati e fece scattare un meccanismo, raccolse un foglio accartocciato, macchiato di sangue, parzialmente imbevuto dell'acqua gelida che filtrava dalle grate

"Ok ti concedo il colpo di fortuna" Kate se lo guardava accigliata con le braccia conserte

"Colpo di fortuna! Ma dav…possibile che non ammetti mai quanto ti sono d'aiuto"

"Se lo facessi il tuo ego potrebbe deflagrare pericolosamente, siamo in edificio antico, l'hai detto tu"

"Ah ah" allungò sarcasticamente il suono dell'esclamazione

"Come abbiamo fatto a non vederli stamattina questi fogli?"

"Guarda qui" sollevò leggermente la finestra immediatamente sopra di loro, permettendo al vento di portare dentro una nuvola gelida di fiocchi di neve, il telaio cigolò scoprendo un vano incassato nel davanzale

"il foglio era qui, il vento di oggi pomeriggio deve aver mosso il meccanismo e fatto uscire i fogli nascosti"

"e tu come…"

"hai ragione, amo l'architettura dei primi '900, è uno dei motivi per cui ho rilevato l'Old Haunt, che, guarda caso, ha un sistema simile giù nell'ufficio, hai presente la finta finestra dietro la scrivania"

"ok, sono colpita, lo ammetto, non ci sarei mai arrivata" gli regalò un sorriso genuino, il primo della giornata che lui catturò con la mente, ne faceva collezione, era merce rara, Kate Beckett che ti sorride apertamente e senza riserve! Avrebbe voluto baciarla in effetti, lì in quello scantinato freddo, ma molto suggestivo, lo faceva impazzire, non aveva mai conosciuto una donna come lei, piena di risorse, fragile e dura allo stesso tempo, intelligente, ironica, integerrima, sensibile, capace di compassione quanto inflessibile nel cercare giustizia. _Fermati Castle o esaurirai tutto il vocabolario!_

"Castle? Che ti prende, ti faccio domande e tu mi guardi con un sorriso da ebete, a cosa diavolo stai pensando?"

"eh, no scusa cosa? Niente una tra-ma, ecco mi era venuta in mente uno spunto per una storia…"

Lo guardò, poco convinta della risposta quasi balbettata

"dobbiamo andarcene, la nevicata si sta intensificando, tra un po' non riusciremmo più a muovere l'auto"

"hai ragione, faccio solo una foto a questo montacarichi…"

"Castle!"

"mi sbrigo…"

Un bambino al parco giochi, questo era, felice di girare dentro un edificio, come l'aveva definito? 'Carico di storia e di misteri', però non c'era dubbio, Richard Castle rendeva il suo lavoro un po' più leggero, non aveva mai sorriso tanto come negli ultimi tempi

Un rumore improvviso e troppo forte al piano superiore la risvegliò dalle sue riflessioni

"hai sentito?"

"certo che ho sentito, sembra che sia caduto qualcosa di grande e pesante"

"ma qui dovrebbe essere disabitato…"

"a meno che l'assassino non sia tornato a riprendersi i fogli, come abbiamo fatto noi"

"e questo sarebbe molto pericoloso" estrasse la pistola e si diresse verso le scale "stammi dietro, non fare rumore, se è armato trova un riparo…"

"uh ti preoccupi per me, che carina"

"no, mi preoccupo di tutte le scartoffie che dovrei riempire se ti ammazzano"

"oh, mi sembrava"

Salirono la scalinata attenti a non urtare i calcinacci che la ingombravano, arrivati sul pianerottolo udirono di nuovo il rumore, più sommesso ma simile a quello che li aveva messi in allerta, individuarono la stanza da cui proveniva, Kate fece un cenno silenzioso a Castle di mettersi da una parte, lui eseguì

"polizia di New York, chi sei fatti riconoscere!" Kate entrò nella stanza semibuia, l'unica luce era quella che proveniva dai lampioni esterni, resa ancor più lattiginosa dai fiocchi di neve che sembravano voler riempire l'aria

"nessuno"

Una voce profonda e abbastanza inquietante emerse dal buio in fondo alla stanza, Rick non resistette "oddio c'è Ulisse nascosto là dietro…[1]"

"shh zitto Castle!" doveva fare battute in ogni occasione?

"ok signor 'nessuno', esci con le mani in alto, voglio solo sapere cosa ci fai qui, se stai calmo nessuno si farà male…"  
"no Kate 'Nessuno si farà male' è come se gli avessi detto che gli farai del male" la guardò divertito dallo scioglilingua che si era snocciolato davanti ai suoi occhi, era una situazione surreale, Kate lo fulminò con lo sguardo anche se tecnicamente aveva ragione

"ok, allora? Non ti farò del male, esci fuori con le mani alzate" continuava a tenere la pistola alzata davanti a sé

L'ombra si mosse velocemente verso di loro "fermo o sparo!" gridò Kate, che però non riusciva a distinguere nulla in quel buio, poi all'improvviso se lo trovarono davanti, iniziò a gridare era un energumeno alto almeno due metri, Kate sparò ma non riuscì a prenderlo perché il gigante la spostò completamente dalla sua traiettoria con la sola forza di un braccio, Rick si alzò di colpo per controllare come stesse Kate ma fu letteralmente investito dal bestione che lo stese, passandogli sopra

"Rick!"

"sto bene, sto bene, mi ha solo abbattuto come un rullo compressore"

"ok" Kate si gettò all'inseguimento scendendo di corsa le scale, lo vide gettarsi verso l'uscita, gli corse dietro, uscì sul piazzale antistante l'edificio, venne investita da un vento gelido che scagliava i fiocchi come piccoli aghi sul viso, sparò in aria per intimidirlo, ma non ottenne nessun risultato. Si voltò per un attimo verso l'entrata del palazzo, Rick ancora non era apparso all'uscio, magari si era ferito e non riusciva a scendere…ma non poteva lasciare andare un sospetto, si lanciò nuovamente all'inseguimento, le impronte sulla neve erano utilissime!

Si era addentrata ancora per una cinquantina di metri, non si vedeva un'anima vivente, di Rick non c'era traccia, non l'aveva raggiunta, all'improvviso i lampioni si spensero, l'intero isolato e forse più, piombò nell'oscurità più assoluta, non poteva andare avanti da sola, e poi…doveva vedere perché Castle non l'avesse seguita

Era solo per sicurezza, non era preoccupata, affatto, anzi lo avrebbe rimproverato per averle fatto perdere tempo e il sospettato!

Tornò sui suoi passi molto più lentamente a causa del buio, riuscì a scorgere la loro auto completamente ricoperta dalla neve, bene ottimo, c'era qualcosa che poteva andare peggio?

Mai farsi certe domande Kate

Entrò di nuovo nel vecchio edificio, stava per chiamarlo quando si scontrò malamente con la sua figura imponente, che avanzava a tentoni

"ehi ma che combini Castle? Dove diavolo eri?"

"lo hai perso?"

"sì, è andata via la luce per interi isolati e lui sembra essersi volatilizzato"

"era grosso eh?" aveva la voce strana, ma non riusciva a vederlo, si ricordò di avere una piccola torcia nella tasca del giubbotto

"aspetta faccio un po' di luce che qui è nero come la pece"

Accese la torcia tra di loro ed ebbe un piccolo sussulto quando il viso di Castle venne illuminato dal fascio di luce tremolante "ehi sono io, non sono così orribile!"

"sì che lo sei, hai tutta la fronte piena di sangue!"

"lo so, opera di Nessuno!"

Sbuffò, dando adito a Castle di credere che fosse assolutamente seccata dalla situazione, invece era preoccupata, da quando la seguiva non era mai successo nulla, a parte il pugno del ladro di gioielli, si sentiva responsabile per lui anche se aveva firmato quelle carte di scarico della responsabilità per il distretto, non era una cosa che si poteva liquidare con una firma su un foglio, alla fine era diventato la sua ombra al punto da essere il suo unico appoggio, come in quell'occasione, e non andava bene, per niente!

"Ho capito! Sai chi era quello? Lo Yeti di Lower Manatthan, appare solo durante le tempeste di neve, evocato dal primitivo richiamo dei ghiacci, poi, passato il blizzard, si scioglie insieme alla neve, per tornare l'anno successivo… eh che te ne pare?"

"Castle puoi essere serio per una volta? È un uomo in carne ed ossa…"

"me ne sono accorto…"

Si toccò il profondo taglio sulla fronte che non smetteva di sanguinare

"fermo o farai un disastro!"

"Mio dio! È un momento crocerossina, no perché fa parte di una delle mie fantasie…AHI!"

Kate aveva premuto, apposta, più del dovuto, ma perché non stava mai zitto!

Gli prese la mano e gliela mise sul fazzoletto che copriva il taglio "ecco tieni premuto più che puoi, non c'è molto altro che possiamo fare qui, ti serviranno dei punti…ma credo che, purtroppo per la mia sanità mentale, non morirai oggi"

Le mani si sfiorarono nel passaggio di consegne del fazzoletto, Kate sembrò aver ricevuto la scossa per la rapidità con cui si era ritratta, nel momento esatto in cui lui la inchiodò con lo sguardo "grazie"

Lei dovette mettere una distanza di sicurezza, si alzò facendo un passo indietro, finse di cercare qualcosa, ma rispose "non c'è di che Castle"

Ci fu un silenzio fin troppo loquace, in cui lui non smise di fissarla

"che c'è?" di nuovo il tono esasperato

"davvero lo avresti inseguito da sola, nel nulla?"

"qui non è il nulla, è solo un quartiere un po' isolato…"

"e disabitato"

"alla fine ho rinunciato…l'ho perso…" mentì, avrebbe potuto proseguire tranquillamente l'inseguimento anche senza la luce dei lampioni, ma si era spaventata quando aveva capito che Rick aveva dei problemi, non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, neanche sotto tortura

"bene e ora che si fa?"

"la macchina è completamente ricoperta dalla neve, non credo riusciremmo a tirarla fuori"

"hai campo?" chiese Rick che nel frattempo aveva tirato fuori il cellulare scrutando il display con aria corrucciata

"no"

"neanche io…devono essere saltati anche i ripetitori"

"mi spiace…ti coinvolgo sempre in situazioni assurde, mi faccio prendere dall'entusiasmo e…"

"non devi dispiacerti, abbiamo trovato una prova importante"

"e non riusciremo ad usarla perché saremo presto morti congelati…"

"perché devi essere sempre così melodrammatico Castle, siamo al chiuso qui, dobbiamo solo resistere fino a quando non riusciremo a chiedere aiuto o a liberare da soli l'auto"

"hai freddo"

"no non tanto"

"non era una domanda" la guardò come se la sapesse lunga, e aveva ragione stava morendo di freddo

"e che vorresti fare? Darmi la tua giacca così poi dovrò anche sopportarti raffreddato?" non c'era nulla da fare, si metteva sulle difensive in automatico, era più forte di lei, lui aveva sempre avuto la capacità di leggerla come un libro aperto e questa capacità l'atterriva, sentiva che se si fosse concessa anche solo il lusso di sbottonarsi un po' di più, poi sarebbe stata investita dall'uragano Richard Castle, sarebbero rimaste solo macerie di lei.

"no, affatto il giaccone me lo tengo, piuttosto pensavo che potremmo accendere un fuoco, è piano di pezzi di legno qui" la spiazzò con quella risposta, in realtà stava già per sfilarsi il giaccone, ma sapeva che a lei non piaceva mostrarsi debole

"e hai un accendino tu?"

"beh no, non fumo…"

"neanche io Castle quindi…niente fuoco a meno che tu non abbia fatto il boy scout…"

"no, da piccolo l'estate seguivo mia madre nei teatri all'aperto…niente legnetti da sfregare, e tu? Non sei stata il primo lupetto della squadriglia con tanto di fascia piena di spillette? Sarebbe molto da te"

"no, mi spiace, facevo altro…"

"uhm cosa?"

"campi estivi…sportivi"

"anche questo è molto da te"

"ok, ma questo non risolve il nostro problema…" rimise nella giusta carreggiata il discorso, con lui si deragliava sempre verso altro

"potrei uscire a fare un tentativo con la macchina, forse la neve non si è ghiacciata del tutto…e così magari un po' di neve fredda ferma questa emorragia…" strizzò gli occhi cercando di scacciare il fastidio

Effettivamente il sangue non si era arrestato, il fazzoletto era diventato assolutamente inutile, si tirò su la zip del giubbotto, ebbe un attimo di esitazione, non capiva se fosse il buio o la botta intesta ma aveva qualche problema di equilibrio "aspetta vengo con te, almeno ho la torcia"

Kate aveva notato l'accenno di instabilità, non lo avrebbe lasciato uscire fuori sotto quella nevicata

"nevicata epocale, black out e rete fuori uso, si staranno scatenando gli sciacalli a quest'ora!"

"i miei colleghi avranno un bel po' da fare"

"beh almeno la gente saggia se ne sta a casa sua a… il baby boom del 1965, poi quello del 1977…"

"Castle!" si finse scandalizzata, ma avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per starsene a casa sua, al caldo…magari con un bel bicchiere di vino rosso, qualche candela e lui. Lo aveva pensato veramente? Scosse la testa per scacciare quell'immagine inspiegabilmente così invitante

"e che avrò mai detto… ah ma tu pensavi che io…proponessi a te…non mi permetterei mai" si schernì non essendosi reso conto di aver superato il limite

"ah non ti permetteresti, quindi…" oddio ora sembrava delusa, ma come? si era appena scandalizzata, non c'era niente da fare con le donne! Lui aveva sempre vissuto circondato: madre, figlia, due mogli, niente non avrebbe mai capito fino in fondo come funzionava

"no cioè, se tu volessi…"

"cosa? ma sei impazzito forse? La botta in testa ti ha fatto male, già trovo abbastanza inquietante che tu immagini e scrivi scene di sesso con me – lo vide alzare entrambi le sopracciglia con quello sguardo sornione e divertito che la faceva andare in bestia - cioè non con me, con Nikki che però sono io" si stava incartando, come erano arrivarti a fare quel discorso? E soprattutto, come ne usciva, perché aveva dovuto rimbrottarlo per quella battuta sul sesso da black out, _zitta, dovevi stare zitta Kate, maledizione!_

Non le rispose, non sapeva come mettere fine a quella schermaglia senza continuare a fare gaffe, girò attorno all'auto, tentò di aprire lo sportello bloccato dalla neve che aveva creato una specie di film sottile ma tenace di ghiaccio, s'infilò dentro e cercò la leva per aprire il portabagagli.

Aprì il cofano "cosa cerchi Castle una pala da neve?"

"magari avercela, ci sarebbe stata utile, no io cercavo questo" tirò fuori una piccola busta con dei flaconi di plastica arancione "sono medicine di mia madre, sono passato a prenderle prima di venire da te stamattina, fammi luce un attimo qui, grazie" le guardava una ad una "lei soffre di emicrania, quindi tra queste dovrebbe esserci, qualcosa che…ecco qui, un po' forte, ma è quello che ci vuole" stappò prese due pillole e le ingoiò

"stai davvero così male o hai una soglia del dolore un po' bassina Castle?"

"non so quale soglia ho, ma la mia testa sembra un'incudine sulla quale un fabbro gigante sta battendo un ferro, molto grosso e molto incandescente"

"ok hai reso l'dea…" lo scrutò con apprensione approfittando che lui fosse impegnato a risistemare al suo posto la piccola busta

"allora proviamo a liberare le ruote con questi" si era portato due piccole tavole di legno dall'edificio, era impensabile scavare con le sole mani, non avevano neanche i guanti

"poi metterò in moto e vediamo cosa succede"

L'operazione fu abbastanza lunga, ma alla fine erano soddisfatti, avevano creato abbastanza spazio per provare a far muovere l'auto, Rick salì sul lato guidatore e spinse da dentro lo sportello del passeggero per far salire Kate.

"la prossima volta prendo un SUV, o una 4X4, meglio un Hammer, eh che ne dici, lo sai che esistono anche quelli antiproiettile…" stava divagando

"concentrati Castle, su metti in moto"

Girò la chiave ma il motore non ne voleva sapere si partire, i rumori che provenivano dall'auto resero chiara la situazione, la batteria era andata giù per il troppo freddo.

Rick picchiò le mani sul volante con un gesto di stizza, poi poggiò la fronte sul volante, ritraendola subito si era dimenticato del taglio "potremmo muoverci a piedi" azzardò notando la rughetta preoccupata che si era formata sulla fronte di Beckett "magari incrociamo una volante…"

Uscirono nuovamente dall'auto, guardandosi intorno, Kate puntò la torcia verso quella che doveva essere la strada principale, ormai non si distingueva più la careggiata, erano stati là fuori una buona mezz'ora e non era passata un'anima

"potremmo provare, ma sarà una camminata piuttosto lunga e tutta senza riparo, sei sicuro che te la senti?"

"meglio che rimanere qui…- abbassò lo sguardo guardando a terra – Kate il signor nessuno, prima che direzione aveva preso?"

Kate non capiva dove volesse andare a parare, ma rispose "di là Castle" indicò la direzione opposta a quella che stavano per intraprendere loro due

"allora perché ci sono queste enormi impronte qui?"

Kate gli mise una mano davanti come per proteggerlo istintivamente, e tirò fuori di nuovo la pistola "perché è tornato indietro, ma dove diavolo è" puntò la torcia facendo un giro di 360°

Sentì Rick che sghignazzava, ma come poteva mettersi ridere in un moneto simile "cosa c'è di così divertente Castle?"

"no è che, me lo sono immaginato tutto peloso e bianco…" rise ancora, aveva biascicato le parole, Kate gli puntò la torcia in faccia e si rese conto che era completamente andato

"Rick che diavolo di pillole hai preso!"

"mi sembrano b-buone non sento più niente, sto a posto, davvero" rise di nuovo e si appoggiò con la schiena alla macchina iniziando a scivolare lentamente verso il basso, Kate gli andò incontro cercando di non farlo cadere, poi lo vide sgranare gli occhi, urlò "attenta Kate è qui è tornato!" era alle sue spalle, a un metro, Kate non fece in tempo a girarsi che si sentì prendere alle spalle. Venne sollevata come un fuscello e scaraventata nella neve qualche metro più in là, la coltre bianca attutì l'atterraggio, sentiva l'uomo gridare "questo posto è mio! Via! Andate via! Come l'uomo del sangue, siete come lui! Volete tutto, ma io non vi do niente, niente!"

Rick ce l'aveva praticamente davanti, vedeva doppio, ma doveva fare qualcosa, aveva vicino uno di quei legni con cui aveva spalato la neve, l'agguantò e raccolse tutte le forze che aveva per colpirlo alla testa, la botta fu forte, ma l'omone sembrò non averla accusata, alzò le braccia avventandosi su Rick, fece un passo, ma subito dopo stramazzò a terra, farfugliando ancora parole sconnesse.

Rick si lasciò cadere definitivamente a terra nella neve fresca, gli girava tutto, era euforico, confuso seguì con lo sguardo Beckett che ammanettava l'energumeno svenuto a terra

"che volo che ti ha fatto fare! Stai bene?" un barlume di coscienza cercava di emergere in quel disastro che avevano creato quelle pillole, doveva chiedere come stesse, l'aveva vista volare via, ma non riusciva a focalizzare

Kate rimase qualche secondo inginocchiata sull'uomo svenuto abbassò la testa in un moto di disperazione per la situazione che si era creata, aveva un uomo di più di cento chili per due metri svenuto nella neve, non poteva lasciarlo lì o sarebbe morto assiderato, da sola non ce l'avrebbe mai fatta a spostarlo ma Rick era completamente andato fuori di testa per quelle pillole, sperò solo per quelle e non per la botta ricevuta in testa

"Rick, ehi" richiamò la sua attenzione si era messo a guardare la neve che cadeva sulla sua faccia

"ce la fai a stare in piedi? Mi devi aiutare con lui, non può rimanere lì sulla neve e nemmeno tu!" la voce s'incrinò leggermente

Rick la guardava estasiato, gli sembrava la donna più bella che avesse mai visto, poi strizzò gli occhi cercando di mettere a fuoco le parole che gli aveva appena rivolto, si puntellò sulla macchina e barcollando arrivò da lei "eccomi tesoro, sono qui, ti aiuto"

Kate se lo guardò era buffo, completamente senza freni, l'aveva chiamata 'tesoro'

Ci misero buoni dieci minuti a riuscire a spostarlo da lì, inizialmente voleva metterlo in auto ma era impossibile per via del peso, decise di farsi aiutare a trascinarlo dentro l'edificio, almeno lì sarebbero stati al coperto, pregò che la luce tornasse al più presto

Ansimanti si sedettero a qualche metro dal signor nessuno, ammanettato ad una sbarra di ferro abbastanza robusta da resistere ad eventuali strattoni una volta che avesse ripreso i sensi.

"Kate!?"

"che c'è Castle?"

"perché non mi hai creduto quando ti ho detto che sei straordinaria?"

"io, cosa?"

"tu hai alzato dei muri ma io sono sicuro che riuscirò a superarli, sono persvr… sono pervs…perseverante io"

"lascia stare Castle…" sapeva benissimo che non era completamente in sé, ma stava dicendo cose fin troppo sensate e vere, e lei si stava spaventando e molto

"perché devo lasciar stare, tanto poi potremmo sempre fare finta di niente, facciamo sempre finta di niente io e te, quando siamo nella st-essa st-anza c'è un'elettricità che illuminerebbe Manhattan, ma noi siamo bravi a negare l'evidenza…"

"non è così semplice Rick" gli stava rispondendo? Lo aveva chiamato per nome? Magari ora si andava a prendere anche lei una di quelle pillole così almeno avrebbe perso in parte contatto con la realtà di quello che si stavano dicendo

"guarda che io…io non sto pa-parlando di semplice attrazione fisica, quella è fin troppo scontata, io parlo dell'Universo…"

"dell'Universo?" sorrise un po' divertita dal dialogo surreale

"certo, è scritto lì, io e te…uhm" si toccò di nuovo la fronte, l'effetto dopante stava già finendo?

Lei si avvicinò "ehi tutto bene" per via della poca luce della torcia, si era avvicinata molto, troppo, incontrò i suoi occhi prima spersi, poi risoluti e fissi dentro i suoi "sempre bene quando ci sei tu"

Fu un attimo si trovarono. Le labbra si sfiorarono appena poi si toccarono e infine si schiusero, cadde ogni remora, erano entrambi assolutamente coscienti di quello che stava accadendo, la mente sgombra, il cuore impazzito, non si accorsero neanche che la luce stava tornando a macchia d'olio in varie zone della città, poi il cellulare di Kate squillò, e il viaggio fuori dalla realtà finì all'improvviso

Kate rispose rimettendosi in piedi, iniziò a passeggiare nervosamente avanti e indietro mentre raccontava dove fossero, cosa era successo e di cosa avevano bisogno

Rick seguiva con lo sguardo la sua camminata irrequieta, si stava rendendo conto di stare uscendo da un trip, chiuse gli occhi, la testa aveva ripreso a pulsare

"tra dieci minuti saranno qui con uno spazzaneve e un'ambulanza"

"bene" non aggiunse altro, sempre con gli occhi chiusi, non li apriva perché non voleva tornare alla realtà, a quel gioco delle parti, divertente certo, ma che aveva il grande difetto di farli rimanere rintanati ciascuno nella propria zona di comfort, un passo in più avrebbe rovinato tutto, forse, e nessuno dei due voleva rinunciare all'altro, meglio amici, partner che il nulla.

Le pillole di Martha avevano sovvertito le regole per una volta e a lui non era dispiaciuto affatto, forse neanche a lei, si erano aperte delle fessure, c'era speranza.

* * *

[1] Dal famoso espediente usato da Ulisse per non farsi scoprire dal ciclope Polifemo che lo aveva imprigionato nella sua caverna insieme ai suoi compagni


	3. Chapter 3

Blizzard in New York – A story about the past

Domenica, 3 gennaio 1999, Time Square brulicava di turisti e newyorkesi che assaporavano l'aria frizzante del capodanno appena trascorso. Aveva nevicato per tutta la notte, un blizzard anticipato, avevano detto alla Tv, normalmente le famose tempeste di neve arrivavano qualche settimana più tardi, ma questa aveva fatto la felicità di bambini e ragazzi a casa per le feste di Natale.

Passeggiava insieme alla sua Alexis, lungo i viali coperti di neve, la vedeva saltellare felice sperimentando il contatto con quel nuovo materiale bianco che non aveva mai toccato prima. L'aveva coperta all'inverosimile, temeva prendesse freddo, la osservò che trotterellava infagottata in una sciarpa più grande di lei, forse aveva esagerato, quanti sbagli di valutazione che faceva ancora, erano trascorsi cinque anni da quando gliel'avevano messa in braccio in ospedale e lui aveva perso la cognizione dello spazio e del tempo, qualche forza invisibile gli aveva preso il cuore e lo aveva indissolubilmente legato a quell'esserino che lo scrutava con occhietti intelligenti. Ne erano trascorsi poco meno di cinque da quando si era ritrovato ragazzo-padre, non si era mai perso d'animo s'era detto che avrebbe imparato a fare tutto, alcune volte aveva genialmente risolto situazioni estreme, altre aveva combinato disastri, li aveva sistemati ed aveva ricominciato. Si era trattato per lo più di problemi pratici, fino a quando Alexis non aveva iniziato a parlare e ragionare, allora le cose si erano fatte più complicate, non erano più solo gli occhietti che lo scrutavano, ora c'erano anche domande, ad alcune non era facile dare risposte equilibrate.

Quel giorno gli aveva chiesto perché la mamma non era stata con loro durante le feste, forse ce l'aveva con lei, era colpa sua? Il cuore di Richard Castle si era accartocciato su sé stesso, l'aveva presa in braccio, portata alla finestra a vedere i fiocchi di neve che cadevano leggeri e l'aveva rassicurata, la mamma era solo molto impegnata, lei era una bimba dolcissima e buona, non era affatto colpa sua. Poi aveva proposto una passeggiata alla pista di pattinaggio, Alexis amava vedere le persone pattinare!

Kate era a casa dall'università, erano gli ultimi giorni, poi si sarebbe nuovamente tuffata nello studio. Quella settimana era stata un susseguirsi di desideri avverati, l'ultimo lo stava esaudendo in quell'esatto momento, pattinare sul ghiaccio con sua mamma Johanna, era rimasta una delle poche cose che riuscivano a fare insieme, troppi impegni di entrambe durante l'anno, ma a quella tradizione non rinunciavano mai.

Erano arrivate sulla pista, abbastanza presto, si era unito a loro anche Jim quella volta, dotato della nuova macchina fotografica ricevuta dalle sue donne a Natale. Kate lo prendeva in giro, aveva già finito due rullini da 36 pose, non erano soggetti così interessanti, lui aveva scosso la testa sorridente, le avrebbe fotografate all'infinito se avesse potuto!

Si erano sedute a riposare su una panca dopo l'ennesimo giro a perdifiato, all'improvviso Johanna tirò la maglia di Kate per attirare la sua attenzione "guarda lì" era sorpresa e contenta, ma Kate non capiva, le aveva indicato un giovane uomo che teneva una bimba seduta sul bordo della pista, ridevano, erano bellissimi da guardare "cosa c'è mi stai chiedendo un nipotino? Mi sembra un po' presto mamma, ho vent'anni…" scherzò

"ma no! Quello è Richard Castle, lo scrittore!" non aveva mai visto la madre così eccitata, normalmente era molto posata, mai sopra le righe, era divertente osservarla in quella veste così inusuale

"oh, quello di cui hai tutti i libri che ogni tanto cerchi di propinare anche a me, pur sapendo che non mi piacciono i gialli!"

La vide alzarsi, "mamma che fai non avrai mica intenzione di andare a parlargli!"

"e che male ci sarebbe, mi piacciono i suoi libri voglio dirglielo"

"ma è con sua figlia…" rimase incantata a guardarlo, c'era qualcosa di magnetico nel modo in cui parlava all'orecchio alla bimba, che pendeva letteralmente dalle sue labbra, ascoltava stupita e poi scoppiava a ridere. Lo vide girare lo sguardo verso di lei, come se si fosse sentito osservato, Kate abbassò gli occhi, si alzò e riprese a pattinare, se la madre voleva fangirlare si accomodasse, lei sarebbe stata il più lontano possibile, odiava quelle forme di amore verso persone famose, tipo la gente che facevano la fila per farsi firmare una copia di un libro…lei non l'avrebbe fatto mai! Mai!

Si era inventato una storia fantastica, aveva fatto scegliere ad Alexis i pattinatori che le piacevano di più, ad ognuno aveva dovuto dare un ruolo e lui ci aveva tessuto una bellissima favola, c'era l'orco brutto-ma-buono, un signore di mezza età piuttosto corpulento vestito tutto di verde, era stato un attimo affibbiargli quel personaggio; poi un re saggio, un tizio con barba bianca e cappello giallo, ovviamente le corona, ma soprattutto una bellissima principessa che combatteva contro un drago

"qual è la principessa Alexis, qui è pieno di giovani pattinatrici…"

"quella papà quella lì, non lo vedi? è una principessa coraggiosa… vedi che corre sull'arcobaleno?" la bimba le stava indicando una giovane donna sui vent'anni, i capelli raccolti in una lunga treccia che le scendeva su lato, una maglia rossa, pattinava così bene che sembrava volasse, sì era proprio una principessa coraggiosa

"manca qualcuno, non c'è il principe, Alexis…" le chiese incuriosito dalla trama che la figlia gli stava suggerendo, la bimba spostò un po' di lato la testolina incappucciata da cui emergeva qualche ciuffo rosso che voleva ribellarsi a quella costrizione lanosa, si mise la mano sul mento, imitando il papà quando lo vedeva pensieroso alla sua scrivania "non c'è nessuno qui che mi piace, a parte te, tu sei il principe"

"ma io non ho i pattini" obiettò intenerito

"perché tu ancora la devi incontrare la principessa, sei lontano, dall'altra parte del mondo"

"ah, ok, quindi intanto la coraggiosa principessa sta combattendo da sola contro un mostruoso drago…che sarebbe?"

"quello lì" Alexis indicò una statua gotica ricoperta di neve che limitava l'accesso ad una parte del parco

"woa fa paura, non trovi?"

"sì tanto, ma poi il principe arriva"

"quindi il bellissimo principe arriva con il suo cavallo bianco e …"

"ma no papà, non ha il cavallo e neanche la spada, lui ha la magia!" glielo sussurrò all'orecchio come se fosse un segreto, alla fine la piccola aveva preso il sopravvento e stava inventando lei una bellissima storia, tutta suo padre!

La fantasia di Alexis era sconfinata e alcune volte si faceva prendere la mano al punto da immedesimarsi completamente, e quella volta accadde, vide la sua principessa passare molto vicino alla sua postazione e non stette nella pelle, la sua favola era lì in carne ed ossa "principessa ciao!"

Kate non capì subito che ce l'avesse con lei, poi si accorse che la manina della bambina la indicava e faceva ciao sempre più eccitata, alzò la mano istintivamente per ricambiare, le sorrise e si fermò ad un passo da loro

"la scusi, ha deciso che lei sia la principessa di una storia che stiamo inventando" Rick si affrettò a spiegare, imbarazzato e divertito allo stesso tempo

"oh ma è un onore per me, piccola!" Kate fece un lieve inchino stando al gioco della bambina che sembrava divertirsi un mondo

"sì! E tu sei coraggiosa e voli sull'arcobaleno, combatti i draghi insieme a lui" indicò il padre che divenne immediatamente rosso di vergogna

"sarebbe il principe?" chiese Kate divertita dall'espressione impacciata di Castle

"sììì – sussurrò la bimba- è un segreto, lui è magico…"

Rick non sapeva più dove guardare, stava passando per uno di quelli che usavano i figli per rimorchiare al parco?! La sola idea lo fece inorridire, decise di chiudere lì anche se avrebbe voluto conoscere almeno il nome di quella 'pricipessa', c'era qualcosa nei suoi occhi, che lo colpì come una folgore.

"ehi piccola, saluta la coraggiosa principessa che dobbiamo andare, si è fatto tardi"

"nooo" Alexis, ovviamente, non era dello stesso avviso del padre

"magari potremmo rivederla se torniamo qui sabato prossimo, chi lo sa"

"può essere, bimba, allora ciao!" Kate sorrise di nuovo e si allontanò pattinando, chissà aveva ancora una settimana prima di tornare all'università, magari avrebbe fatto una pattinata e li avrebbe rivisti.

Tornò verso le panche dove Jim e Johanna stavano parlottando e scherzando tra loro, non appena la mamma la vide arrivare l'apostrofò divertita "io non potevo andarci, ma tu sì eh, pensi che non ti abbia vista?"

Kate sorrise ripensando al surreale dialogo appena avuto "in realtà è stata la figlia, stavano giocando ad inventare storie ed io ero diventata una principessa…e il tuo scrittore era a dir poco impacciato mamma"

In realtà era rimasta colpita dagli occhi azzurri di quell'uomo, e non per il colore, ne aveva visti a centinaia, ma per un guizzo vitale che l'aveva catturata, decise che sì sarebbe tornata a pattinare il sabato seguente, alle volte il destino.

Domenica, 10 gennaio 1999

La neve si era in parte sciolta, ma la pista di pattinaggio era in piena attività. Alexis non si era dimenticata dell'incontro con la principessa ed aveva convito il padre a riportarla lì. In realtà anche lui era curioso, stavolta non avrebbe fatto la figura dell'impacciato, e neanche del piacione però.

Trascorsero la mattinata al parco, ma della principessa non c'era traccia "magari è dovuta andare a combattere il drago lontano da qui…" cercò di mitigare la delusione della piccola che però non era convinta "no, perché senza il principe forse non può farcela!" si stava quasi per mettere a piangere allora il padre la prese in braccio "ma non avevi detto che era coraggiosa?, vedrai ce la farà e intanto noi…. Ci andiamo a prendere una cioccolata calda con una montagna di panna!"

Per qualche secondo, a quel tavolino con Alexis gli parve di vederla tra la folla che attraversava quel punto del parco, ma si ricredette, la persona che aveva visto era di fretta e quel poco che riuscì a scorgere del viso coperto da un cappuccio gli aveva restituito un'infinita tristezza, chiunque fosse, sembrava sostenesse un grosso peso sulle spalle. Sospirò evidentemente non era destino.

Era chiusa in camera a piangere, lo aveva fatto per tutta la notte, e quando non uscivano più le lacrime guardava fissa nel vuoto, non capiva, non credeva, era tutto un incubo quei poliziotti che li aspettavano a casa, non potevano aver detto la verità, mamma non può essere morta, ammazzata in un vicolo!

Aveva visto entrare le luci del giorno nella stanza, non le interessava, aveva trovato Jim addormentato con una foto di Johanna tra le braccia, gli aveva dato un bacio ed era uscita, magari un po' d'aria fresca l'avrebbe aiutata, si sentiva vuota

Aveva iniziato a camminare senza una meta precisa, si era ritrovata alla pista di ghiaccio, il ricordo improvviso della spensieratezza di solo sette giorni prima, lo spassoso incontro con… lo scrittore preferito di Johanna, il viso felice di sua madre…pensò che il cuore le sarebbe scoppiato in petto, corse via tirandosi su il cappuccio, non avrebbe voluto farsi vedere così da quella bimba che l'aveva eletta a sua principessa coraggiosa, passò davanti al bistrò del parco, gettò un'occhiata fugace a tutta quella gente felice che chiacchierava spensierata, le parve di vedere Richard Castle con la figlia, si calcò il cappuccio e tirò dritta, per la sua strada, che ora le appariva nera e tortuosa.

Chiuse la porta salutando l'ultimo conoscente che si era attardato a casa loro dopo il funerale. Aveva dovuto organizzare lei sia la cerimonia che tutto l'occorrente per intrattenere parenti e amici che si erano fermati per le tradizionali condoglianze. Jim era sprofondato in un silenzio cupo da cui nessuno era riuscito a distoglierlo, neanche sua figlia.

Kate non si era mai sentita così sola in tutta la sua vita. La casa era immersa in un silenzio irreale, che faceva male alle orecchie, finì di mettere apposto le ultime stoviglie rimaste sui tavoli, si guardò intorno, convinta che Johanna sarebbe spuntata fuori da un momento all'altro gridando: sorpresa! Sarebbe dovuta andare a dormire, erano due giorni che non chiudeva occhi e se lo faceva aveva incubi, lei non era mai stata un tipo arrendevole, aveva sempre affrontato la vita con coraggio, ma fino a quel momento le prove più grandi erano state, qualche esame, rivolgere la parola a qualche ragazzo irraggiungibile, una gara sportiva, ora invece si trattava di qualcosa di incomprensibile e lacerante. Si ritrovò nello studio di Johanna, era tutto come lo aveva lasciato tre giorni prima: alcuni fogli scritti a mano con la sua calligrafia rapida, qualche cartellina del suo studio legale, i biglietti per il pattinaggio della settimana prima infilati sotto alla famiglia di elefanti d'avorio che amava tanto. Le venne nuovamente da piangere alla vista di quei biglietti, un ricordo particolarmente felice che diventava come ferro rovente sulla carne per quanto faceva male, perché non ci sarebbe stata più nessuna mattina come quella, così spensierata e divertente.

Arrivò alla libreria, si sedette sul pouf di pelle su cui spesso si rifugiava a studiare mentre Johanna era intenta alla sua scrivania, scorse con le mani le coste dei libri, all'altezza del suo viso si presentarono quelli di Richard Castle, le rimbombarono nella testa quelle frasi che si erano scambiate scherzosamente

 _"ma no! Quello è Richard Castle, lo scrittore!"_

 _"oh, quello di cui hai tutti i libri che ogni tanto cerchi di propinare anche a me pur sapendo che non mi piacciono i gialli!"_

Ne prese uno a caso dalla libreria, guardò la copertina, poi lo girò trovando il viso del giovane padre con cui aveva scherzato, rimase a fissare per un po' i suoi occhi, di nuovo, sospirò, aprì la prima pagina e iniziò a leggere, tanto non avrebbe dormito comunque "e va bene mamma, vediamo se è così bravo come dici"

9 marzo 2009

Attraversò il corridoio buio che portava alla sala in cui si teneva la festa privata in onore di Richard Castle con il cuore in gola. Si ripeteva come un mantra che era lì solo per le indagini e lui era addirittura un sospettato fino a prova contraria, sapeva benissimo chi si sarebbe trovata davanti, aveva seguito tutta la sua carriera e qualcosa anche al di fuori del puro interesse letterario, era un esuberante, narcisista e pieno di sé, così appariva sulle riviste e lei aveva bisogno che fosse così, in modo da poter liquidare una volta per tutte quella piccola luce che le si era accesa in un recesso della mente quel giorno a Time Square.

Lei si presentò mostrando il distintivo, lui si girò. Per una frazione di secondo ebbe la sensazione che l'avesse riconosciuta, ma si dovette ricredere perché subito dopo il signor Castle iniziò a comportarsi esattamente come aveva previsto, esuberante, narcisista e pieno di sé, bhe tanto meglio, quella luce si sarebbe spenta.

Annoiato, stufo, stanco, seccato, disgustato…stava giocando mentalmente a mettere in fila tutti i sinonimi possibili che concorrevano ad identificare il suo attuale stato d'animo, aveva appena fatto la sua entrata mostrando a tutti quello che volevano vedere, il playboy Richard Castle, spavaldo sicuro di sé e anche un po' sbruffone, la trovata degli occhiali da sole di notte era la ciliegina sulla torta. Non ne poteva più era in pieno blocco, sarebbe voluto scappare lontano.

Quando si trovò davanti il detective della polizia di New York Kate Beckett, rimase sorpreso, e non fu per la novità, come aveva sottolineato la sempre sagace Alexis, ma gli occhi di quella donna, le ricordarono subito una principessa coraggiosa di dieci anni prima, ne era sicuro, come lo fu del fatto che lei invece non lo avesse affatto riconosciuto, e va bene avrebbe tenuto la sua maschera, si sarebbe divertito un po'.

Sorrise mentre la seguiva lungo il corridoio del 12° distretto, alla fine sua figlia aveva avuto ragione, era veramente diventata una principessa che combatteva i draghi, magari lui sarebbe potuto essere il suo principe magico.


	4. Chapter 4

Blizzard in New York – A little story about the future

Sapeva di non avere scampo, ormai l'avevano accerchiata, era solo questione di tempo, secondi forse, e sarebbe stata colpita. Il suo nascondiglio, dietro una siepe piegata dal peso della neve, non si era rivelato una buona scelta, ma non aveva fatto in tempo a cercare qualcosa di meglio, erano troppo veloci e organizzati, riuscivano a muoversi sulla neve fresca quasi senza affondare. La neve era caduta incessantemente per trenta ore consecutive, la nevicata più lunga e copiosa della storia di New York, aveva superato anche quella storica del 1888. Ora c'era il sole, ma era tutto fermo, bloccato nella morsa del ghiaccio e della neve, c'era un silenzio irreale, rotto da qualche ramo troppo carico che si liberava del peso bianco.

Prese le sue munizioni, lei non si sarebbe data per vinta, avrebbe lottato fino alla fine. Individuò il capo dei suoi assalitori, prese la mira ma per colpirlo avrebbe dovuto uscire allo scoperto, doveva smuovere quella fase di stallo.

Successe tutto in un istante, si alzò e fece partire il suo colpo che centrò in pieno il suo antagonista, ma la mossa avventata le costò cara, fu presa alle spalle, prima uno poi due colpi.

Le palle di neve sembravano non finire mai "ma quante ne avete fatte? Mi arrendo!"

"ahaha mamma, ti ho trovata io!"

"bravo Reece, hai avuto un occhio incredibile!"

"io invece ho aiutato papà a fare questaaa!" Jake arrivò correndo dall'altro lato del viale innevato con una palla di neve più grande di lui, inciampò e cadde faccia avanti ridendo come un pazzo

Lily lo aiutò a rialzarsi, rideva anche lei

"e il capo delle operazioni?" chiese Kate mentre cercava di togliere la neve dalla faccia del figlio

"eccomi!" Rick spuntò da dietro un albero, aveva le mani dietro la schiena

"ti ho preso in pieno, ammetti la sconfitta!" lo prese in giro lei mentre guardava sospettosa la strana postura del marito

"ehi, ma che sconfitta, il mio esercito ti ha sopraffatto, avevamo anche il bombone magico…"

"quale, quello su cui è franato tuo figlio?" indicò Jake ancora coperto di neve

"bhe, sì, intendevo quello, comunque la mia tattica di 'accerchiamento mamma' ha funzionato alla grande, vero ragazzi?"

"sììì!" gridarono tutti e tre in coro

"e questo è per alleviare il bruciore della sconfitta" finalmente fece riapparire le mani che aveva ostinatamente tenuto dietro la schiena fino a quel momento, in una delle quali c'era una piccola meravigliosa rosa rossa

"woa, ma dove l'hai trovata, è tutto chiuso e …"

"ci è voluto un pizzico di magia…" sorrise e le si avvicinò mentre i loro tre piccoli pegni d'amore continuavano a giocare e farsi scherzi con la neve, era sempre divertente sentire i loro commenti in quelle circostanze

"ora la bacia, sono sicuro" iniziò Reece che era sempre il più attento ai movimenti del padre

"uffa, ma non gli fa schifo" cantilenò Jack tirando su con il naso, Lily dall'alto dei suoi otto anni cercava sempre di spiegare ai fratellini "no, non credo Jack, hai visto, lo fanno sempre quando sono contenti"

"ma loro sono sempre contenti"

Kate li aveva sentiti "certo che siamo contenti tesoro, perché ci siete voi!"

"ok che ne dite di una mega-cioccolata calda con tanta panna sopra?!" propose Rick sfregandosi le mani guantate

"sììì" urlarono felici saltellando attorno ai genitori

"ma io senza panna"

"io posso avere la panna ma non la cioccolata"

"io la cioccolata bianca…"

Cielo blu, New York completamente bianca, cinque cuori rossi che battono felici


	5. Chapter 5

Blizzard in New York – Blizzard in the soul

I fiocchi di neve avevano iniziato ad accumularsi ai bordi della finestra, il gelo li premeva sul vetro appannato, sembravano fondersi con il cristallo trasparente. La sua sola presenza accanto al vetro era sufficiente a creare un velo opaco, tanta era la differenza di temperatura tra l'interno e l'esterno.

E lo stesso poteva dirsi di Kate Beckett, il termosifone che aveva accanto non riusciva a scaldarla, dentro sentiva solo un gelo infinito, lo avrebbe sentito anche se avessero fatto 40° fuori.

È così che ci si sente quando perdi un pezzo di te, l'inverno ti cala dentro, il cuore batte solo per questioni fisiologiche e sembra già che ti faccia un grosso favore a non fermarsi del tutto.

Neanche il lavoro l'avrebbe salvata quel giorno, il blizzard che si era scatenato nella notte aveva paralizzato la città, impossibile raggiungere il distretto, l'avrebbero chiamata solo per urgenze, lei invece si sarebbe volentieri tuffata dentro le scartoffie, obnubilandosi nella noia dei rapporti, doveva tenere la mente costantemente occupata o sarebbe impazzita, ne era certa.

Ed ora era lì, sola, davanti alla finestra, non guardava fuori, non guardava i fiocchi che scendevano, non osservava nulla di quello che la circondava, era persa, in una delle caverne ghiacciate che albergavano il suo cuore da quando lui…

non riusciva a pronunciarlo neanche nella sua mente, lui era morto, morto dannazione morto accanto a lei, non aveva fatto in tempo, Caleb Brown aveva già sparato, poi aveva colpito lei

lei aveva la grandissima colpa di essere sopravvissuta

l'incubo peggiore, sopravvivere

l'incubo

la neve sulla finestra, il freddo dentro, di nuovo quel freddo che la svegliava nel cuore della notte

poi un calore improvviso, una coperta morbida e le sue mani calde, il suo respiro calmo

lei doveva chiudere gli occhi, sforzarsi di uscire da quelle caverne, a volte piangeva mentre ci provava

"l'incubo, di nuovo" non era una domanda, sapeva che era così, lo vedeva da come irrigidiva le braccia, tremava, le metteva quella coperta di ciniglia sulle spalle, anche quando le succedeva d'estate, percepiva il freddo che le entrava nelle vene quando quell'incubo tornava a visitarla, non poteva fare altro che esserci, silenzioso, fermo, in attesa che lei tornasse in superficie

"Siamo qui, Kate, tutti e due"

"Tutti e due"

"respira Kate, respira"

Il ghiaccio si scioglieva, lentamente, lo sguardo tornava vigile, e lo trovava, accanto a sé, la stava abbracciando chissà da quanto, e lei se ne accorgeva solo in quel momento, era stata di nuovo dall'altra parte, a volte temeva di perdersi per sempre dentro quel terrore, si sentiva sempre in colpa quando 'tornava'.

"passerà, Kate, passerà anche questo"

"ma nevica davvero stanotte"

"sì, nevica anche qui, non solo nel tuo incubo, ma noi siamo al caldo, siamo insieme"

"stavolta pensavo di non riuscire a tornare, era troppo… troppo doloroso"

"ma sei qui con me ora"

"Rick"

"dimmi"

"ti amo"

"ti amo anche io, sempre"


End file.
